Arial Goddess
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: When S.T.O.R.M enrages the princess of the Imnala tribe, Dax needs to stop the Commandant in the tornado. What's the problem? It's Dax's old friend Jasmin and if he wasn't scared of her before he is now.
1. Tornado

**Hi oh readers of fanfiction, as you know from Princess of Kayla, this story is all about one of Isabelle's friends and if you haven't read Princess of Kayla then you should turn around and go reed it because it is the first chapter of the whole series of fanfics I'm writing. Any way the mystery narrator will not be revealed until the final fanfiction and that's all folks.**

Isabelle ran through the lowlands with core-tech dragging along behind her. "We're close to where my friend Jasmin lives!" said the monk girl excitedly. "Cool, but could you slow down Monk-girl it's scalding out and we can't run as fast as you." Bren complained making extra sure to use the only nickname Isabelle hadn't hit him for. "Speak for yourself Glasses, it's not even warm." Dax laughed at Bren's face, but then Bren remembered that Dax grew up in the lowlands so he was used to the heat.

All Bren knew was that if Jinja and Chase didn't stop kissing each other behind their backs, he was going to puke, and if Jasmin was half as bad as Isabelle he would get knocked out for saying "Hello." in the wrong tone of voice.

Dax heard a familiar voice start to sing.

_Dry lightning cracked across the sky_

"Jasmin!" Isabelle screeched and took off like a bullet toward an enormous tornado leaving core-tech no choice but to follow.

_Those storm clouds gathered in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister, mama was an angel in the ground _

_The weatherman called for a twister, she prayed to blow it down_

The tornado had formed around a **very** large girl. Probably 6 foot and very angry.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house _

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

"Jasmin!" Isabelle called over the storm.

_**SHATTER EVERY WINDOW 'TIL IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAY!**_

"JASMIN!" The monk called again.

_**EVERY BRAKE, EVERY BOARD, EVERY SLAMMIN' DOOR, BLOWN AWAY!**_

"I need to try to freeze that tornado," Isabelle called quickly to core-tech, who barely heard her. "But I may end up freezing the lowlands solid in the process."

'_**Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday **_

Beyal grabbed Isabelle's hand and nodded as if to say that they could freeze it together. "Now I'm definitely going to freeze the lowlands solid" she grumbled with a blush.

_**EVERY TEAR SOKED WHISKEY MEMORY, BLOWN AWAY. BLOWN AWAY.**_

Both monks started to glow green and the tornado started to turn to ice.

_**She heard those sirens screaming out, **_

_**Her daddy laid their passed out on the couch,**_

_**She locked herself in the cellar, listenin' to the screaming of the wind,**_

_**Some people call it taken shelter, she called it sweet revenge**_

Isabelle collapsed. Beyal knew their only hope now was another air attribute royal.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,**_

_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past,**_

Dax watched as his best friend stood inside of the tornado, his mind flashed back to the day she truly became herself.

_"Jasmin" Dax screeched as loud as his five year old lungs could allow. He raced to the six year old girl, dead on a hospital bed. "Jasmin!" he called again and again tears streaming down his face, until she launched at him, arms around his neck, hugging him and bawling her eyes out. This was the last time she cried._ A tornado erupted from Dax's body hitting the one she had produced

_**SHATTER EVERY WINDOW 'TIL IT'S BLOWN AWAY!**_

_**EVERY BRAKE, EVERY BOARD, EVERY SLAMMIN' DOOR, BLOWN AWAY!**_

'_**Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday.**_

_**EVERY TEAR SOAKED WHISKY MEMORY, BLOWN AWAY! BLOWN AWAY!**_

Everyone watched as the tornado disappeared and the girl just stood there. Her open eyes were monsunic and purple, her hands were see-through and she was wobbling.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,**_

_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past,**_

_**SHATTER EVERY WINDOW 'TIL IT'S BLOWN AWAY!**_

_**EVERY BRAKE, EVERY BOARD, EVERY SLAMMIN' DOOR, BLOWN AWAY!**_

'_**Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday.**_

_**EVERY TEAR SOAKED WHISKY MEMORY, BLOWN AWAY! BLOWN AWAY!**_

__The girl collapsed, Dax managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. Dax looked at the girl, she looked exactly the same as he remembered her, gentle facial features, silky black hair, flawless ( **as far as Dax knows**) skin, and soft hands that could knock-out 50 people with one punch. Dax picked her up and walked toward the closest piece of civilization for miles their home town Cartaville.

**So Dax has started to remember Jasmin, Jasmin is defiantly not our mystery narrator, Isabelle has a crush on Beyal… all and all I think I need to either stop writing or get some requests for fanfics so send in requests along with your reviews and I'll get to it pronto.**


	2. Awake

**So how was Jasmin's first appearance? I hope the jump into the action didn't shock to many people, after all if everyone was scared before the boss level, hmm? Also a heads up to the people who don't like the Darkvampire don't read the heading where I talk next chapter because she's coming back…-Oh! And before I forget again make sure to read the next fanfic Earth Lord where the only boy in Spidara Spin is thrown into the mix much to his dismay. P.S. Don't be scared of this chapter please.**

Jasmin woke up to a blur leaving her room. Actually everything looked blurry but it was her room alright, no one else in the lowlands had a S.T.O.R.M uniform, belonging to their father, hanging up on the wall. Or anyone's S.T.O.R.M uniform for that matter. She used what was left of her strength to haul herself up. For a girl who could bench twice her weight on each side she was having a lot of trouble with just pulling herself on to her own two feet. But what could you expect from someone who hit a wild core, those things leave a person so drained, they're left in comas for years.

Jasmin stumbled out of her room "Well she seemed okay to me." Someone hollered from downstairs. Was that Catrina? No that was a boy… right? "We can't be certain, Bren, wild cores have left people in comas for years." That was definitely Isabelle. Jasmin sneaked downstairs. "She was asleep when I left." Jasmin knew that Australian voice anywhere, she leaned forward just a little and did a spectacular face-plant into the living room carpet. Everyone went deafeningly silent. "Is she okay?" Jinja asked. Jasmin picked herself up off the ground as her strength, balance, and vision came back.

She looked around to see who was in her living room. The first person her eyes landed on was a small boy with glasses, dorky looking, wearing women's clothes, and sitting on her couch. "Hi I'm Bren" The boy said nervously under the lowlander's stare "You look and sound like a girl." She replied coldly. Next was a smaller monk boy sitting next to Isabelle "Beyal, I presume?" Jasmin greeted him kindly "I've heard a lot about you from Isabelle." Jasmin smiled. "As I have of you." Beyal said also trying to be a polite as possible. Skipping over Isabelle she saw a red-head with blue eyes sitting in the lap of a raven haired boy with the most discerning teal eyes she'd ever seen. The look in his eye was unforgettable, the look of someone who had lost their memory, the same look her brother gave her every time they saw each other, it broke her heart to see that look. "I'm Jinja and this is Chase." Jasmin snapped out of her thoughts "Chase? As in Chase Suno?" Jasmin asked eyeing the boy curiously. "Yeah…" Chase didn't like the way this was starting to look. Did he tick off some of her family? "Oi, what's the matter Jasmin?" Dax called over to her. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about there, Princey." Jasmin waved him off "Blimey! No princess?" Dax was now concerned, since when did Jasmin pass down the opportunity to call him a girl? "I've found a new 'princess'" Jasmin smiled. "Oh la la! Not only is he Français but he's also Español." Isabelle smiled. "Mais il est un cond, tout de même." Everyone stared at her. "She called him an idiot." Jinja explained. "Oh." Everyone but Jasmin replied. "Do you speak French Jasmin?" Jinja asked. "No our friend translated her when she said that two years ago." Isabelle jumped up and pointed at Jasmin. "We saw that particular friend on Kayla Mountain." She cast a worried look to Jinja "I don't think it would be wise to get on her bad side right now." Jasmin knew something was up either Isabelle thought Jinja was going to say the wrong thing or I had already made a threat against Jinja. She decided the later because not only did I talk none stop about Chase when asked about my past but I usually didn't give a care about anything.

"Alright, down to business!" Isabelle snapped suddenly, making everyone jump. Jasmin rolled her eyes, despite the fact that Isabelle had enough energy in her to power ten cities the size of Tokyo, she always liked to get right down to work a.s.a.p. "Alright this is what happened," It wasn't the first time Jasmin had hit a wild-core so Jasmin knew what Isabelle wanted to know. "I was walking around kicking the dirt, trying to get home because well… you know, J.J…" Jasmin made a confused face, then went on talking. Isabelle writing down what said in a notebook she pulled out of her backpack. "Well I tripped over the core and then it went dark. Who knows how long later I seen the Strike Squad screaming and throwing rocks at me and I remember getting mad but I blacked out again. Then I'm here." Isabelle had stopped writing at again. "The S.T.O.R.M Strike squad?" Isabelle asked. "No the Hurricane Strike squad came for a visit!" Jasmin replied sarcastically. "You blacked out twice?" Isabelle's eyes had a half angry half curious look in them. "Yeah, so what?" Isabelle shook her head at Jasmin's response. "That means you were just about over the wild-cores affects, whatever they were." Isabelle looked at Jasmin with enough anger to set the mansion they were in on fire. "Let's pay the Strike Squad a little visit."

A half an hour later they were approaching the cloud carrier. Evo and Skyfall landed behind some container trying not to draw attention. "Alright how are we going to get in" asked Dax looking at the guards blocking the doors. Jasmin started to rummage in her coats multiple pockets. "Bingo!" She smiled as she pulled out a S.T.O.R.M employee badge. "Isabelle give me my backpack." Everyone was glaring at her, except Isabelle and Dax. "Daddy's Girl!" Dax sneered. Jasmin stuck out her tongue at him . "Anyway what are you doing?" asked Chase as she slipped behind another container, out of view. "Changing." She replied throwing her jacket at Chase to make a point. "I can't go waltzing into S.T.O.R.M in a t-shirt, sweater, jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap, it would get you all arrested." Jasmin said making another point. A few minutes later she return in a get-up like Charlemagne's. "Well, well." Dax smiled. To him she could do that outfit better then Charlemagne ever could. I laughed at how he was head over heels in love with her and didn't realize the feeling was mutual.

They walked over to the door. The soldiers moved as Jasmin walked over. "Oh, it's just Max and Anthony." Jasmin chuckled as the boys tried to get as far away from her as possible without falling over the side of the cloud carrier. When they walked in they all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me, but that was to be expected how scared would you be if a ten foot spider popped up in front of you. "Um… Chase… is that…" Bren cowered "The spider that saved our necks on Kayla Mountain? ... Yup" Chase looked at me. I silently hoped he would at least remember my name as he stepped over. "Thank you…um" Chase paused. Hope gleamed in my eyes as he pondered something in his head. "Miss." Isabelle supplied. "Thank you, miss spider." He finished with a smile. My heart broke into a million pieces. I dashed off in tears not caring that as I did so I completely clobbered the Strike Squad. "Poor thing, she's heartbroken" Jasmin shook her head. "I know how she feels to be right in front of someone and having them remember your name let alone who you are or what they are to you." She shook her head again. She looked at Alpha, man did she know how I felt.

**Honestly I'd be scared right about now but with friends like the DarkVampire I can see why I'm not also may I say that I'm insane, not literately. Anyway I also need to bring up a point that ArgentinaV unknowingly made, If I'm going to write a request fanfic I'm going to need to know the basic plot, the characters you want in it ex. Dax X Chase or Jinja vs. Dax, or a ship name and for an example, just to pick on Dax, Distrustshipping. If I don't see that kind of stuff I can't help you, sorry. Well that's, that and that's all she wrote. Goodbye.**


	3. Commandant Ace

**SR: Hey people! So big reveals in this chapter, lots of strangeness, and a wild core induced father/daughter fight, *Shakes head* poor Jon Ace.**

**DV: *tied to a chair, gagged, and screaming profanities***

**SR: Yeah she wouldn't shut up so… yeah, never live me with three feet of rope, well this'll be the best chapter yet right DV. … *waits a minute* … DV? *turns around to see that she's disappeared yet the binds and gag are exactly how they were when tied* Harry Houdini has struck again people. *turns around and is face to face with the DarkVampire***

**DV: If you ever tie me up again, you won't survive the night!**

**SR: You could use a breath mint Alice. So while I introduce **_**her**_** to a toothbrush please read.**

I sat outside the carrier doors just in earshot of everything in my human form to attract less attention. "Are you okay?" Jasmin _finally_ asked the Strike Squad. "We're fine, Commandant Ace!" Alpha swatted away the girl's hand. Jasmin ignored this and offered her hand again. I clued in that Alpha had something to do with why she was touchy about her past. "It's not the first time a giant spider has turned us into road kill." Tango shot a glance at Isabelle, and stuck out her tongue. Isabelle waved her off. She pinned Bravo to the dirt rolling her eyes.

It didn't take long before Core-tech realised that Trey was peering over their shoulders "Commandant Ace. These children-" "Records have been cleared _Commander_!" Jasmin cut him off. "Now go! I'm in no mood to deal with idiots like you who can't bother to stay updated!" He left unsure if he was fired or suspended "Like J-mom always says 'curiosity killed the Trey'" Jasmin chuckled. Core-tech decided not to ask. "Long story short my ex-stepmom is a Charlemagne." Jasmin shrugged. "She took me in loved me like my real mother so, I guess she's still my mother at heart." Jasmin started to walk back outside explaining to the Strike Squad about how dangerous it is to anger someone affected by a wild core.

Suddenly, as Jasmin finished what she was saying something blasted into the cloud carrier out of the explosion stepped Jon Ace. Jasmin's face twisted as he looked at her. He stepped back in shock. "Jasmin? Jasmin honey, is that you?-!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth Jasmin knocked him back with a bone shattering punch. "How dare you show up here?! After years of not caring about me enough to watch out for yourself!" Jasmin had tear streaming down her face. Jasmin had backed him up to the end of the cloud carrier until… "Skyshadow! Screaming Death!" Jasmin jumped back enough to launch her monsuno at her mother. "Skyblade! Launch! D-"Before Jasmin had the chance to attack Isabelle hit her pressure point knocking her out. "Maria!" Jon screamed at the dark skinned 40 year old. "If I hadn't come when I did you'd be a Jon pancake! J.J's smarter than that and he's five months old! I told you she would fight you, but would you listen? NO!" Maria was angry. She walked to Jasmin and picked her up bridal style. The image of Jasmin at six her pink and purple dress covered crimson with her step-fathers betrayal flash in Maria's head. Jon was Jasmin's real dad but they couldn't tell her that at the time. Ten years later and she was about to lose her daughter for the fifth time because of her dad.

"Take her to her room, Jon. Isabelle don't tell her we were here… I don't want her to know yet." Maria hopped on Skyshadow and flew off. "Well at least it can't get any crazier? Huh Jon?" Chase smirked "Unless a lowland native pops up." Tango joked "My cousin is a lowland native! Watch! Your! Mouth!" Isabelle snapped "Girls, they're crazy, all of 'em" Bren groaned.

**SR: Well, well I'm scared of Jasmin, aren't you?**

**DV: So look we want more requests and look for these fanfics coming soon Earth Lord, of course and the request fanfic "Cages" in the mature column by the rose**

**SR: *shakes head* anyone have a vampire-proof muzzle? Oh boy! Anyway if you can read you can review and request. See ya next chapter in the strange finale to a equally strange tale. And yes look for those two fanfics.**


	4. Again

**Hey! People so last chapter. This will be the finale to end this fic so lots of stuff also meet Alpha's **_**amazing **_**girlfriend *chuckles to herself* F.Y.I she's the Darkvampire's character not mine… Also before the reminder give me a bit of information, what do you think of the Darkvampire? Remember to request and I'll get to it. Also look for Earth lord, Queen of Electricity, and Bionablade and Chareon, and the new request Caged.**

Jasmin's head was throbbing. She remembered up to going outside then black. _Did I pass out again_? She thought to herself but shook her head. What where the odds. She got up and went to the mirror in her quarters. When she looked at herself she saw what she always saw. Dark brown hair that went to her armpits, that was neat at the top but got shaggier as it went down. Big, chocolate, anime eyes. Dark brown lips, and dark skin that looked like a bunch of different nationalities mixed together, and for good reason she was. She was a cross between African, Brazilian, Porte Rican, and Caucasian. Thank you Jon Ace! Jasmin walked to her door getting a nasty shock went she opened it.

Core-tech and the Strike Squad jumped when an explosion erupted from the barracks wing. Both sets of teens running so fast they broke the land speed record for the lowlands. They came face to face with a monsuno battle between Charlemagne and Jasmin. Driftblade was growling at two pink versions of Boost. "Booster, Rocket! Twins revenge!" Jasmin screamed at the beasts. The monsunos started slashing, clawing and biting Driftblade violently. Driftblade was back in his core in ten seconds "Who are my good girls?" Jasmin cooed them both as she made them return. "You are a great soldier" Charlemagne said as she fled. "I'll never understand her." Jasmin said shaking her head at the thing she had to call an aunt thanks to her father's poor choice in women.

"Let's get you out of here" Dax said to the obviously stressed out teen. "Where's Skyblade?" "You launched her…" Jasmin's face went dark. "I don't remember…" As if to be more disruptive in the situation a girl charged over and knocked Alpha to the floor. Alpha picked himself up to have the pound on his chest leaving dents in the steel armor. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! MONSTER!" The girl screamed. "Shut up, Alice!" Jasmin hollered. Alice whirled around to look at her. "We have already spoke to the Strike Squad about their accidents." Isabelle said before the small brown eyed brunette could open her mouth in response. "You know I can punish you for friendly fire." Alpha tried to be professional. "By doing what, taking away my kissing rights" Alice smirked placing a kiss on his lips. "That's a winning women." Kilo teased sarcastically. "Yeah but she's my women" Alpha chuckled smiling at his over energized girlfriend. Wrong move. "Well you're not exactly a catch either Mr. I'm-An-Honourable-Knight… Girls like a guy who can play dirty" Alpha caught the hint right away, a blush spread across his face as their sex-life was put out in the open, A.K.A they had never gone past a kiss. "And no girl will date a guy with that much country in his drawl!" Alice went at Kilo. Alice started to torment the entire Strike Squad. "Holy Monk! Alice! SHUT UP!" Jasmin was done with this kid. Alice winced and Alpha put a protective arm around her. Tango stepped forward to comfort the girl. "Mine" Alice snapped, clinging to Alpha. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't want him!" Tango was fed up with this girl thinking she was going to steal him away from her every time Tango looked his way. "Alright, that's it, it's on." Alice was sick of Tango's attitude toward her, ever since Alice came around Tango had treated her like garbage. "Bring it!" Jasmin knew this would be an all-out war "Let's scram!" Jasmin yelled running for the door.

Jasmin jumped off the edge of the cloud carrier. Skyblade caught her quickly. Isabelle explained that their cores didn't have a time limit. I looked up from the sands of the lowlands and sent out a text to them. _Watch out for the King of girls. _My phone rang an hour later. Isabelle's number _Tocara metily myra._ Or in English not Monsuno, _The king will pass_. Isabelle what are you up to?

**Well there you have it. Make sure to request ok… And I just maybe getting a youtube account so if you want to meet little old me look for that. Bye *waves***


End file.
